


Comfort

by Virginia_Sky



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-01
Updated: 2001-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Sky/pseuds/Virginia_Sky
Summary: Black and white computer rendering of Spock embracing Kirk.  WARNING: Probably NSFW!





	Comfort




End file.
